


Crybaby

by divinereid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinereid/pseuds/divinereid
Summary: based on the song crybaby by lil peep.dean finally convinces you to get the anti possession tattoo. but holding your hand while and staring into your eyes as you get inked brings up some unresolved feelings.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> 1.5k words. be warned of blood, needles and swearing.   
> one shot. dean winchester x reader

“I can’t have this conversation with you again, (Y/N),” Dean lectured, throwing his back down on the cheap motel bed, a pile of dust filling the air as it hit the blanket.   
“Dean, you’re kind of being a little over dramatic,” you responded, rolling your eyes flirtatiously, biting slightly on your lip.   
“That’s like the third time this month you almost got possessed. You have to get the tattoo. I’m serious.” It was a conversation you’d had time and time again, him telling you how dumb it was to not have the anti possession tattoo with the amount of exorcisms you’d been doing lately. You were asking to get hurt, he always said. You were being dumb.   
“Dean, you’re not in charge of me. In fact, didn’t you come to me for help with this hunt?”   
“Yeah, everyone said you were one of the best. I almost believed it, too.”   
“Almost?” You chuckled, shaking your head in frustration at him.   
“I just don’t think anyone could be that good of a hunter if you’re afraid of needles. How are you supposed to fight demons if you’re such a crybaby?” 

That hurt. That made you angry. The fact was, you had saved Dean’s crybaby ass about a hundred times since you started hunting together, and for him to say that to you just because you didn’t want a stupid tattoo…   
“Fine. Let’s go then.” You grabbed your jacket and started towards the door, determined to prove to Dean you were tough enough.  
“You’re serious?” He laughed, rolling his eyes as if he didn’t believe you.   
“I’ll go with or without you, either way I’m not gonna stand around and listen to you insult me anymore,” you snapped, crossing your arms over your chest and refusing to look at him. But you could sense him pouting, his tough exterior breaking down a bit as you yelled.   
“Well, you can’t just walk into any shop and get it done. It needs to be done perfectly. I know a guy a few towns over who can do it. I’ll take you,” he offered, grabbing his keys off the nightstand and heading towards the door. Although you wanted to turn him away, keep up the angry facade you had created, you were secretly grateful he was coming. You were nervous, and there was no shot you could do this alone without crying or passing out.   
You didn’t speak for most of the car ride, still refusing to look at him, just staring out the window. He kept looking over to you, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn’t come up with the right words.   
Finally he spoke up, turning down his music just a moment before he opened his mouth.   
“I didn’t mean to be a dick, (Y/N). I don’t think you’re not tough… in all honesty, I think you’re way tougher than me. I just… don’t want to see you get hurt, I guess.” He brought his hand to his face, rubbing his jaw as he turned the words over in his head. He didn’t want you to get hurt. It would kill him to see you get hurt.   
“I know, Dean. I’m being stupid… it’s just a stupid tattoo, right? It can’t be that bad,” you smiled, looking up towards him, realizing now just how much you missed looking at his face. How much happier and calmer you felt knowing he was right beside you.   
“Yeah, it wasn’t too bad at all. Somewhere between a bee sting, and like… being stabbed?” He smiled, winking deviously at you.   
“Oh shut up! Do you want me to get the fucking tattoo or not?” You slapped his arm playfully, the two of you laughing obnoxiously over the sound of the radio as his car sped through the dark streets.   
“Well, we’re pulling in now, so you don’t have much of a choice anymore,” he informed, raising his eyebrows in anticipation as he found a place to park.   
You felt your head starting to spin and your heart racing as he took the keys out of the ignition, your hands shaking as you started to get out of the car. Dean could sense your change in mood, your body language screaming out for help. He ran over to your side of the car, putting his arm around you and grabbing you tightly.   
“Oh, c’mon, sunshine. It really isn’t that bad, I promise. And I’ll hold your hand the entire time. It’ll be over before you know it,” he assured you, the warmth of his body grounding you. His touch was always enough to bring your head back home from the clouds.   
“I’m ready. Let’s go,” you nodded, affirming to him you were going to be okay. He smiled down to you, nodding slightly in response.   
He walked ahead of you into the shop, smiling as he greeted his friend behind the desk. They had a quick and quiet conversation, making sure their words were only heard between the two of them. After a few minutes of talking, they both nodded and walked in opposite directions, Dean walking back towards you.   
“You ready?”   
“As I’ll ever be…”   
You followed Dean and the tattoo artist to a private room, having you lay down on a padded table with Dean sitting in a chair next to you.   
“It’s nice to meet you, (Y/N). I’m Sean, and I am going to be tattooing you today. Have you ever had a tattoo before?” He looked like one of the most intimidating people you’d ever seen in your entire life- and you’d come face to face with demons. But, his voice was so kind and reassuring, you instantly felt better.  
“I haven’t. And I’m a little nervous, to be honest,” you frowned, not wanting to sound super lame in front of Sean.   
“Hah! I remember how nervous Dean was when he got his first piece. Almost threw up right here on this bed,” Sean cackled. The thought of a nervous Dean made you giggle as well, which you tried desperately to hide.   
“Don’t listen to him, (Y/N)... I was fine,” Dean responded, denying any allegations of him being scared.   
“Ah, sure, whatever you say buddy. We’ll act like you didn’t shed a few tears that day, too…”   
“Oh… a crybaby?!” You looked up at Dean, who was avoiding your eye contact at all costs. You could swear a quiet blush crept up on his cheeks, the first time you’d ever seen Dean embarrassed in your entire friendship. You grabbed onto his hand, intertwining your fingers with his. His hands were warm, and surprisingly soft. You had always imagined his hands would be rough, worn, tired. Why had you thought so much about what his hands felt like?   
“Don’t worry, Dean. I will definitely cry. And I’m tougher than you, remember?” You giggled, finally grabbing his attention. Your touch was enough. It was always enough to bring his head back home from the clouds. He smiled down at you, a loving smile and warm eyes, ones that you would’ve lost yourself in if Sean hadn’t broken through your daze.   
“You ready?”   
“Mhmm,” you nodded, slipping your arm out of the sleeve of your shirt, revealing a bit of your bare chest. Not too much, but enough to make Dean shift in his chair, goosebumps forming on his flesh. He had never seen so much of you… he had never realized how beautiful your skin was, how much he desired to see more.   
You were still holding onto his hand, Sean turning his machine on, the loud noise breaking through any anxious thoughts you had. You turned towards Dean as he started tattooing, furrowing your brows as the needle began to pierce your skin. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as you thought it would be, helping you relax after the first few minutes.   
“It’s not too bad, actually,” you shrugged, Dean still staring at your chest.   
“Hmm? Sorry?” He said, shaking his head uncomfortably as he brought his eyes back to you.   
“You okay?” You giggled, wincing a bit as the pain got a little worse.   
“Yeah, just zoned out, that’s all. Sorry. I’m here,” he smiled, squeezing your hand reassuringly.   
“Thank you, Dean. For taking care of me.” You were feeling exceptionally grateful for him at the moment, your heart overwhelmed with love for the man that pushed you to be safe, that wouldn’t stop until you took care of yourself.   
“I won’t… I can’t let anything happen to you,” he whispered. You tried to think of something to say in response, but the tattoo needle was getting closer to your collarbone, and the pain made your brain unable to say anything else.   
You made casual conversation with Sean until he finished, which only took about another 20 minutes. When he finally added the last detail, he turned the machine off and smiled proudly at your.   
“All done, kid!” He gave you a thumbs up before grabbing a mirror and showing the final result.   
“Oh, wow!” you responded, grateful it was finally over. Sean cleaned it up and explained the aftercare to you, making Dean promise that you would take care of it until it healed.   
“If it doesn’t heal right, it could scar, and then the anti possession property won’t work right. You don’t want to have to do this all over again, right?”   
“No, sir,” you laughed, shaking your head and promising to take care of it. Dean paid Sean in cash, said their goodbyes, and the two of you walked outside and to his car together.   
“So? Not too bad, right?” Dean asked as he began unlocking the car.   
“Not at all. And it’s kind of badass. Kind of hot, right?” You giggled, opening the passenger door and sitting comfortably in the seat.  
“Oh, yeah… yeah, totally hot,” Dean responded, an awkward tone hung in his voice.   
“Oh, don’t be weird about it. Your tattoo is hot. Tattoos are hot.”   
“You think I’m… it’s hot?” Dean was blushing again. Two times in one night? Almost impossible.   
“Yeah. Super hot,” you nodded, feeling a sudden layer of tension hanging in the air.   
“Can I try something?” Dean asked, awaiting your permission for whatever it was he was planning.   
“Uh, sure?” You shrugged, slightly nervous about what you just agreed too.   
And then Dean wrapped his soft hands around your face, pulling you towards him and kissing you softly. His lips held the taste of cheap beer and mint gum, which he incessantly chewed to curb his cigarette habit. A habit he only quit after he met you.   
He kissed you gently at first, not sure how you would respond to him. But you kissed him back, kissed him harder, your hands pulling his face into yours. You could feel him smiling as you kissed, happiness overwhelming both of you as you were finally able to admit how you felt. And how much you had just wanted to make out.   
“I do think your tattoo looks really, really hot,” he whispered, his lips trailing kisses down your neck.


End file.
